


What A Wicked Game

by Natalie_Carson



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Carson/pseuds/Natalie_Carson
Summary: A hot tub bet between Jake and Amy goes completely wrong.





	1. What A Wicked Game You Play

Betting. It’s what the two of them did best. Which is why it is in no way surprising that they are in this situation. What is surprising is that Amy said yes. When she agreed to go away for the weekend on the cabin retreat, she never thought she would end up here. 

The cabin was in upstate New York, hidden away in the mountains. It was a gorgeous cabin, with a spectacular view of the mountain side. It was romantic and a part of her wished that she was here with someone. She was pretty sure she knew who she wanted to be here with, but she wasn’t going to say it outloud, not even to the mirror.

The group had spent the whole day down in the nearby town, doing typical tourist stuff. Jeffords said that this entire thing was a “bonding experience” and the more fun they had the better. They drove go karts around the track, while Jake drove his bumper car around the same track. Amy spent entirely too much money in the arcade and couldn’t help but wonder how Jake could afford this given it was his 600th game of skee ball. “I’m going to get the ten thousand at one point.” He shouted over the sound of video game music and children crying.

They went out to dinner and talked about their old case horror stories. From Rosa’s case where the man thought his dead wife’s ghost was possessing him to break into people's house to Boyles murder who would leave clues as to who he was with Justin Bieber lyrics; Amy was sure that the people in the table’s around them were absolutely horrified. 

Soon they were heading back to the cabin, all packed into Terry’s mini van. Amy was sitting in the back in between Jake and Hitchcock. She was sitting as close to Jake as she could, as he was definitely the better option. So she thought. But siting this close to him, she could smell his aftershave, something she was surprised he even used. She could see the slight stubble on his jaw, she had never noticed it before, as she had always stayed a safe distance from him. 

“I’m getting in the hot tub when we get back to the cabin, whose with me?” Gina asked from the bucket seats in the middle. Everyone in the van shouted their approval of the idea, except Amy who sat quietly, not wanting to get in the hot tub but not wanting to be a party pooper. She could say she forget her swimsuit at home, or would they see right through that?

Eventually Terry parked the van in front of the cabin and everyone unloaded and headed off into their respective rooms to change. Jake grabbed her by the arm before she had a chance to go into her room. “Are you going to go out?” 

“I don’t know.” she said. 

“You should. Team bonding remember?” He said with a smirk. He let go of her arm and walked towards his room. “See you out there Santiago.”

“Yeah we’ll see.” she muttered under her breath as she slipped into her room and collapsed onto her bed, Thirty minutes later, and she still hadn’t moved. Her phone vibrated on her bed catching her attention. It was a text from Gina reading “Get your ass out here girl!” There were like five emojis after that. Amy rolled her eyes before getting off her bed and digging through her bag. She pulled out the blue bikini and put it on. On the way out of the cabin she grabbed a towel that someone had left on table.

Outside the air was frigid. Everyone was in the hot tub, even Hitchcock and Scully. When she closed the door behind her, everyone in the tub got quiet and turned around to look at her. All of sudden, she felt self conscious in her bikini, that was perhaps too skimpy for a work event. She couldn’t help but notice that they only person in the hot tub that wasn't staring at her was Jake. He had adjusted his attention towards the phone that was plugged into the speaker. 

The hot tub was warm and felt great against the cold mountain air. She submersed herself far enough into the water to sit on the same bench that everyone else was sitting on. There was an awkward silence that made Any kind of regret coming out here. Ten minutes ago they were laughing so loud that she thought the police would show up. She herself had chuckled in her bed at the irony of the police showing up to a police get away retreat. 

“So we were playing a game of who would you do.” Gina said to fill the silence. No one said anything after that though.

“I mean we don’t have to do that, we can just sit and talk.” Terry suggested. 

“No let’s play, I’m game.” Amy said trying to sound as if she was carefree, as if she had absolutely no problem talking about her sex life in front of all her co workers. 

“Seriously Amy, we can do something else.” Rosa said concerned that Amy would be no fun playing a game with that kind of nature. 

“Give me a name.” Amy demanded. 

“Okay, Scott from the Buffalo” Gina said. “Would you have sex with him?”

“Already did.” Amy said casually throwing her arms to the side of her. She hoped that in the pale light of the porch light, they could not tell how red her face was. 

“What? When?” Rosa asked.

“Cop Con last year. I went to that party, got pretty drunk, and ended up making out with him in the pool, and next thing I knew, we were like doing it. In the pool. There isn't anyone around luckily.”

“Amy!” Gina exclaimed. “Apparently there is a party girl inside that nerd shell.”

She blushed slightly. When she glanced over at Jake, he was completely turned to her. He was still messing with the phone, although the song never changed. “So I get to ask someone now right? Jake. Would you do Rachel from the 7-8?” 

When he turned to her, she tried to read his face, but it was far too dark to tell if he was mad at her. Not that he had any right to be mad at her. He took a deep breath, “Uhhhhh, probably, maybe, no. I don’t know.”

“It’s a yes or no question.” Gina told him. “Would you have sex with Rachel or not?”

“No.” He said firmly. “She’s not really my type.”

“What would you define your type as?” Charles asked him clearly hinting at something by the tone of his voice.

“Not Rachel.” Jake said quickly. “Charles would you do Rosa?” He cocked his head the side with a little smirk on his face. 

“Dude what the hell?” Rosa shouted. “We said that we weren’t going to ask about anyone in the 9-9.”

“Yeah, I’d have sex with Rosa.” Charles responded. Rosa put her head in her hands and groaned. 

“My turn?” Rosa asked when she finally lifted her head. “Great.” She said dragging out the syllables. “Jake would you have sex with Amy.” 

“NO!” Amy and Jake both shouted at the same time, looking over at each other giving an exaggerated laugh. 

“That didn’t sound too convincing.” Charles said, and in that moment Amy wanted to drown him in that damn hot tub. Jake would probably help her cover up the crime, and they would get away with it since they were detectives. 

“Ohhh.” Hitchcock said. “I’ve got an idea, why doesn't Amy sit on Jake’s lap, and we'll see who can go the longest without quitting?”

“Oh what a great idea.” Rosa said clapping her hand together. “You two really do love betting. I’ll put a 100 dollars on Amy winning.”

“Now that’s what I call action.” Gina said. “I’ll put 50 on Jake.”

“300 on Amy.” Hitchcock said. 

“150 on Jake. Sorry Hitchcock.” Scully said. 

“50 on Amy.” Charles said. 

“Charles!” Jake exclaimed. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Yeah but Amy doesn't have a penis Jake.” Charles responded. 

“You’re the only one left Sarge.” Rosa said.

“There is no way that I am putting any money into this bet. This whole thing is one HR meeting away from getting us all fired.” Terry said. 

“I’m not doing this.” Amy said flatly. “We’re coworkers and we are here on a work paid trip.” 

“Fine I guess Jake gets the money then.” Hitchcock said to her. There was almost a daring tone to his voice. She let out a deep breath. There was no way that she was going to do this, but she also didn’t want Jake getting the satisfaction of walking off with 650 dollars and having to do nothing to get it.

“You know what? Screw it.” Amy said. “I’m going to win that money, and if you think there is any way in hell that I’m not-”

“Shut up Amy” Jake said as she sat down on his lap. She was careful to leave plenty of distance between the two of them. She sat firmly on his knees, making sure that her back did not touch his chest whatsoever. He kept his arms down to his side as did she. This couldn't be too bad right? All she had to do was outlast Jake, and then the 650 dollars was all hers. 

“Ooooo.” Gina said each o an octave higher than the last. “Jake don’t you dare get up.”

“I can literally see the steam you guys.” Charles said gesturing around him to the steam that was rising from the hot tub into the cold air. Amy rolled her eyes, she had a feeling she was going to be doing a lot of that until Jake decides to get up. 

After a couple of moments, the conversation returned back to semi normal, although Amy knew no one was really invested into the conversation. They all had one eye glued on her and Jake, watching for any movement that would indicate who was going to win the money. 

Terry was sharing a story about the twins, when Amy felt a pair of hands on her stomach. They pulled her back, flush against Jake’s chest. “What the hell!” Amy exclaimed. They had officially crossed the line. She was way too close for comfort to him. Well, too close for comfort in front of all of her co-workers. 

Terry immediately stopped his story and everyone in the hot tubs attention turned towards the pair. “Oh I am so getting that money.” He said, his mouth way to close to her ear. She could feel his hot breath as he said the words. His hands that were still on her stomach could probably feel the goosebumps. And shit, she doesn't know how much longer she can do this. Especially if he keeps pulling stunts like this. 

“What are the rules of this?” Amy asks. She can feel Jake scoff from behind her. His arms wrap tighter around her, pulling her closer to him. Amy closed her eyes tightly and tried to convince herself that this was no big deal.

“If you have to ask, you’re definitely going to lose.” Jake said. Everyone in the group who had put their money on him cheered in response. 

“So uh, the twins.” Terry resumed his story but Jake made no effort to loosen his grip on Amy. Part of her wanted to be pissed about this whole thing, but it was kind of hard to be angry when his arms around her felt nicer than she could have ever imagined.

His fingertips traced imaginary circles on her skin and she honestly couldn’t tell if he was doing it as part of the bet or it was subconscious. Nonetheless her skin burnt everywhere his fingers touched. It was like he was holding a match to her skin. She tried to tell herself that it was just the fact she was sitting in boiling water, but she knew that it was a lie. She shifted slightly on his lap, closing her eyes and pretending to be anywhere else. 

“You good?” He whispered it into her ear so that none of the rest of the group could hear. Was this part of his sick game or was he genuinely concerned that he was making her uncomfortable. “Cause you can always quit.” His fingers stopped moving momentarily and he was definitely not concerned if she was uncomfortable.

“In your dreams.” Amy said back her voice low. She moved out of her grip and turned sideways moving her legs from where they were placed over top of his to over to his side. She moved even closer to him than she was before, resting her head on his chest and snaking an arm around his torso. Two could play at this game. He tensed immediately when she touched him. She silently laughed to herself. Oh how the tables turn.

It didn’t take nearly as long as she hoped before he had wrapped his arms back around her holding her tightly against him drawing the same damn circles on her arms. It seemed so natural to him, and she couldn’t quite shake the image of him holding her like this after they’ve had sex. She wished her brain would stop imagining what he looks like naked, because it is definitely not making this easy.

“Can I take a picture of this?” Hitchcock asked. Amy had no idea what the conversation had been before, as she was so caught up in her own thoughts. She groaned to herself at Hitchcock’s statement.

“No!” Jake said sounding as disturbed as Amy looked. “God man, why would you ask that?” Hitchcock just shrugged his shoulders before taking another sip of his beer. Alcohol. That’s what Amy needed more than anything right now.

“I can hear almost hear the wedding bells.” Charles chimed in. Amy honestly wasn’t sure which was worse, Hitchcock’s comment or Charles. 

“I am not getting married to Jake.” Amy said almost too defensively. She didn’t want to marry him, she kind of just wanted to kiss him, and then have maybe, possibly, definitely sex with him. She wouldn’t stay the night or anything, and the next day at work neither one of them would even talk about. She was just curious that was all. And you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

“You don’t have to be so mean about it.” Jake said. He sounded hurt, but she knew that he was just trying to embarass her. “Marrying me would not be the worst thing in the world.”

“Yes it would.” Amy said. “I can’t even imagine having to spend the rest of my life married to you. We would fall asleep every night watching Die Hard, and I would become one of those people who says that my husband is like my other kid.” She grimaced even just thinking about what life married to him would be like. 

“Whatever.” he said back to her. “How’s Vivienne Charles? Does she enjoy being married to you?” Amy didn’t even hear Charles answer when Jake moved on of his arms from around her to rest on her knee. He slowly started creeping it up her thigh. 

“What are you doing.” She whispered to him as his hand was almost at her bikini line. 

“Winning a bet.” He whispered back. She shuddered as his fingers started playing with the hem of her bikini bottom. She knew he wasn’t brave enough to actually try anything but she would never be able to outlast him if he kept doing this. Especially if the only thought on her mind was wishing his fingers were playing with a whole lot more than just the stupid hem.

“Stop.” She said her voice barley loud enough for him to hear it.

“No.” He whispered into her ear. She was going to die. She wanted him. She needed him. So badly. This was a bad idea. A terrible one that she never should’ve agreed to in the first place. She regretted wanting her co workers to think that she was cool and fun. “But you can make it stop. All you have to do is get up. Simple as that.”

Amy pulled his hand away from her and immeditaley moved so that she ws straddling him now. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked and she could hear the panic in his voice. 

“Oh Jakey.” She said in a pitiful voice. Amy ran her hands through his hair which was far softer than she would’ve thought. Apparently he used codionter, which came as shock to her. She grabbed a lock of it tugging it back with her hand. His head followed, and when his eyes meet hers, she saw fear in them.

Her other hand trailed up his chest to the little patch of chest hair, she had never seen before. All of a sudden she became acutely aware how quiet everyone in the hot tub was. But she didn’t care, not when 650 dollars was on the line. She leaned down so that her lips were almost on his. “You can quit anytime you want.” She said. He didn’t say anything or move, so she leaned down to close the distance between them. 

Before her lips met his though he pulled away. “Okay. I quit. I quit.” He said in defeat throwing his arms up “You win.” 

“Ha Yes!” Amy exclaimed pulling herself off of him to set on the ledge next to him. 

“Damn Jake. What the hell man!” Gina exclaimed. 

“I’m going to go inside.” Jake said as he got out of the hot tub drying himself on with a towel before going into the cabin. The rest of the group sat in the hot tub for another ten minutes in complete silence. Terry was the first to leave and the rest followed him.

“Here’s your money Amy.” Rosa said giving her two fifty dollar bills. Everyone else handed her the money. Hitchcock gave her 300 dollars all in ones, and she tried to ignore the reason as to why he had three hundred ones in his wallet. 

When she went back to her room, she couldn’t help but to think about Jake, who she still hadn’t seen since he left. She got up and went to his room, where she knocked a couple of time. He opened the door wearing a t shirt and grey sweatpants. “Hey.” She said trying to keep her eyes at his face. 

He groaned when he realized it was her and that she was carrying all the cash. “Did you really come over here just to brag?” He asked her, stepping away from the door frame. Amy took that as an invitation to come into the room.

“No. I wanted to offer you half of it.” She said awkwardly standing in the middle of his room. 

“Why? You won it. I got up and left.” 

“Yeah, but I was two seconds away from doing the same. I didn’t- I didn’t really want to kiss you, I just wanted you to quit.” She said hoping that her face wasn’t nearly as red as it felt.

“Yeah but that’s just it. I quit. The money is yours.” He said running his hands through his hair. 

“Okay.” She said. “I’m sorry if things got too awkward.” she pursed her lips together. She valued his friendship a lot and really didn’t want to see some stupid bet come between the two of them.

“Are you kidding me Aims? I’m the one who should be apologizing to you. I took things way too far. And I’m sorry.”

She looked at him for a second staring at him intently. She felt herself subconsciously licking her lips, and before she knew it his lips were crashing onto hers. Her hands quickly found their way into his hair, the way they had maybe twenty minutes ago. He put his hands on her waist pulling her up and closer to him. His lips were far softer than she ever thought lips could be and he tasted better than anything before. 

He pulled away after a second, each one of them gasping for air. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Jake.” She reassured him. “It’s okay. Really.”

“We can just pretend like this never happened?” He asked her as he backed away from her.

“Oh yeah, of course.” She said smiling even though she felt like crying. “I’m going to go to bed. Goodnight.” He followed her out of his room and told her goodbye before he closed the door. She didn’t move back to her room, instead she stood outside his door for a moment. 

She wanted to kiss him again so badly. Wanted to storm back in there and tell him she didn’t want to pretend like it didn’t happen. In fact the exact opposite she wanted to talk it through and then make out with him again. If she could kiss him like that for the rest of her life, maybe marrying Jake wouldn’t be so bad. And that was the scariest thought that she had all night.


	2. It's Strange What Desire Would Make Foolish People Do

Jake sat on the other side of the door mentally cursing himself. Why did he kiss her? He was perfectly happy before imagining what it would be like to feel her lips against his or what she tasted like. But now he actually knows, and somehow that is a thousand times worse. 

His lips still tingled from where they had met hers. He groaned slightly to himself. He should’ve quit that bet far sooner. But in the back of his mind he knew there was a very real possibility that this is the closest he will get to being intimate with Amy. She made it pretty clear that he was not husband material, let alone boyfriend material. Jake had never thought too much about being married, in fact it wasn’t even something he was sure he wanted to do. But for some reason, the fact that she didn’t think he could be a good husband hurt. 

Jake wandered out into the kitchen, looking for anything containing alcohol. There were cartons of beers left on the table from outside in the hot tub. He sat on the couch in the dark living room and silently drank his beer. Before he knew one beer had turned into two which had turned into three. Finally he decided he couldn’t sit on the couch until he saw the sunrise, so he got up and went back to his room. 

He laid in bed staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. The only thought on his mind was her. In the little sleep he did get, he dreamt of her. Wearing that blue bikini, that was far more revealing than anything he had ever seen her in. He woke up in the morning to a series of knocks on his door. It was eight am in the morning, way to early for a non work day. He opened his door rubbing his eyes. “Hey we’re eating breakfast.” Charles said. “I made kuy teav pork and seafood noodle soup- a traditional Cambodian dish.” Jake slammed the door in his face trying not to throw up in his mouth at the idea of pork and seafood in one dish. 

He threw on a clean plaid shirt and yesterday's jeans before he left his room to join his colleagues, he reminded himself - they were colleagues, at breakfast. “Look what the cat dragged from the garbage.” Rosa said cocking her head to one side. “You look like hell.” she noted. 

“Yeah, well that’s what happens when you have one too many drinks.” Jake said taking a seat as far away from Amy as he possibly could. Unfortunately that mean in between Boyle and Hitchcock. The smell of whatever Charles had created piled on top of Hitchcock's body odor made him want to vomit. Yet it was still better than sitting next to Amy. Probably.

“You didn’t drink anything at the hot tub.” Amy said looking at him as if she was concerned about him. She didn’t care he reminded himself. If she cared, she wouldn’t have agreed to sit on his lap last night. Or tried to kiss him, and then later kissed him back. She wouldn’t have agreed to pretend the whole thing never happened. And she definitely wouldn’t have worn that little blue bikini, that will definitely haunt him in his dreams. 

“We have a big day planned for today.” Terry said breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over them. “We’re going to do the ski lift that takes us to the top of the mountain. Then there's the mountain coaster that will go up into the mountain as well. Then I thought we could play a game of laser tag. After that we’re going to go hiking in the state park to a waterfall.”

“Good lord Terry.” Jake said putting his head in hands trying to ignore the headache that was coming on. When everyone was done eating, they all piled into Terry’s minivan. Jake chose a bucket seat, careful not to get the seat next to Amy.

Eventually they pulled into the parking lot for the ski lift. “We’ll have to do it in partners of two.” Terry told the group “so everyone pair off.” Jake looked to Boyle, who tilted his head toward Amy. Jake sent daggers at Boyle with his eyes. 

“Looks like we are the only two left.” Amy sent with a grin on her face as she walked over to him.

“Oh yeah, looks like it.” he replied. They waited in line with everyone else. Neither Jake nor Amy said anything to the other. Silence usually wasn’t awkward between the two of them. But this silence was suffocating. When it was their turn to load into the cart, they each sat as far apart as they could from each other. 

“There’s a camera up there, so make sure that you smile.” The attendant told them as he lowered the safety bar.

“Lovely.” Jake muttered under his breath. Just like standing in the line, going up the mountain was painfully quiet. Jake swung his legs back and forth in a nervous like motion. 

“Look.” Amy said to him finally. “I’m sorry that things got so awkward last night.” He stopped swinging his legs. There was no escape. He was trapped in this little car hanging on a cable wire, only half way up the biggest hill he had seen his whole life. “But that dosen’t mean that we can’t like still be friends. Nothing has to change.”

He closed his eyes for a second. “I’m sorry that I’ve been kind of a dick about it.” He admitted. “It’s just you know, awkward.”

“Like so awkward.” Amy agreed with a laugh. “At least you didn’t get Hitchcock's stripper money.”

“How have we not talked about that?” He said laughing. 

“Well, you should know, that there is no one else’s lap that I would rather have sat on then yours. In the group. At the hot tub. Not just in general.” Amy said  
stumbling through her words.

“Aims.” he said laughing at her trying to stutter her way out of that one. “It’s okay and for what it’s worth, you’re a good kisser.” Oh god. Why did he say that. The cart had started descending back down the mountain, and Jake wanted more than anything to jump. But instead he forced himself to look at her.  
It was as if she could read his mind, because the next thing he knew she was leaning in and they became far closer than they were the whole way up the hill. Her lips touched his, and once again that tingling feeling was back. He wrapped an arm around her deepening the kiss and pulling her closer to him. It wasn’t as passionate as last night. It was the kind of kiss where if it was the last one he would be totally okay with that. Well mostly okay with that. Okay he could never be okay with not kissing her but this would come close to being okay.

His hands moved up to cup her cheeks, while she moved her hands into his hair. When she finally pulled back, there were close enough to the ground to see Terry’s van in the parking lot. “So that happened.” He said still resting his forehead on hers. 

“Yeah.” Amy said raising her voice an octave. He recognized the tone, it was the one she used when she was regretting something. Shit he thought.  
The attendance at the bottom undid the safety bar. “How was the ride?” He asked them as they got out of the car.

“Great.” Jake said dramatically. Amy and him walked into the gift shop at the bottom of the lift. They had all the pictures on the wall.

“Oh no.” Amy said pointing to one of the pictures. Jake followed her finger to see a picture of the two of them kissing. “What do we do? What do we do?” She was clearly panicking.

Jake walked up to the employee working the photo booth. “If I buy a picture, will you take it off the screen?” The employee nodded her head. “Okay I will take the picture of us.” He said motioning back to where Amy was standing terrified that any one of their co workers would get off the lift come in here and see the picture. Jake gave the girl cash, and the girl handed him the picture in a plastic bag.  
“  
See problem solved.” Jake said as he handed Amy the bag. 

“What? I don’t want that.” She said pushing it back towards him.  
“  
Well I don’t want it!” he pushed it back towards her. They continued like this until Terry and Gina got off the lift and came into the giftshop. Jake frantically tossed the bag at Any one last time, so that she would be stuck with it.

“Oh what did you buy?” Terry asked her.

“Uh, I bought a snow globe.” She said grabbing one off the nearest shelf. “I have a collection at home, and thought this one couldn’t be passed up.” It was a good lie, but she over confiscated with a dramatic laugh. 

“What’s next Tear Bear” Gina asked when the rest of the group showed up.

“Laser tag.” Terry informed the rest of the group.

\----------

The group gathered in the lobby of the lazer tag. “Alright, we’re going to do this in groups. There will be two team captains. I will be one, does anyone volunteer to be the other.” 

Rosa raised her hand. “Great. So I will pick who I want first. Jake.”

“Amy.” Terry said.

“Boyle” Rosa chose.

“Gina.” Terry said.

“Scully.” Rosa decided that he was the lesser of two evils.

“Damn.” Terry muttered. “Hitchcock.” 

They went back into the holding room and put on the gear. “This is so much lighter than what I’m used to.” Jake said.

“It’s cause your playing laser tag, and lasers don’t hurt when you get hit.” Gina said to him. “I should create a twitter account and tweet all the stupid things you say.” She walked away back to her team.

Amy walked up to Jake, “So whose team do you think is going to win, cause I have a pretty good idea.”

“You really think you guys are going to win. Please you have Gina who doesn't shoot a gun for living and hitchcock.”

“Yeah, but we have Terry and myself.” She said with a smirk.

“Wow someone is feeling a little confident. Even if you are that good, there is no way you are going to rack up more points than me,”

“You want to bet?” She asked getting slightly aggressive. “Fifty dollars says I get more shots than you. And you know I have plenty of money.” 

“Your on but be warned I am going to beat you Santiago. And take your stripper money.” 

“We’ll see.” She said winking as she walked away back to her team. It’s like she’s trying to kill me he thought. The employee quickly explained the rules to them, although no one in the group was listening. Except for Amy, because of course she was. When he opened the door and told them they could go, everyone in the group took off running into the dark room.

Jake made his way into the back wanting to find a good hiding spot so he could shoot people who ran near him. The laser sensor on his chest lit up letting him know that the game had officially begun. He could hear running on the top level, so he positioned himself so he was ready to shoot whoever was about to come flying down the stairs.

He needed a radio, someway to communicate with Diez about who was where. Laser tag should really up their game. Whoever was above him just keep pacing around up there. It was probably Scully who didn’t understand how to play the game. He was startled when he heard the sound of a laser hitting his vest. He looked down and sure enough the red was flashing. “Ha got ya.” he heard Amy say. “Take that. Santiago one, Peralta zero.”

“That’s not fair you distracted me.” he said as he got up from his apparently not so good hiding place. He dropped his gun to his side and let it dangle from  
the wire. 

“Oh please, do tell me how I distracted you.” She asked also dropping her gun and putting her hands on her hips. Jake took a step towards her while she instinctively took a step back. 

“Well for starters, I think that you put someone up to the job of pacing around upstairs. Because you knew I would be down here and get distracted. That gave you the perfect opportunity to sneak up behind me.” He kept walking towards her and she kept walking backwards until her back hit the wall. He could audibly  
hear her breath hitch. 

“Secondly, I think you knew I would be laying low in the back, as you gave me the idea last year during one of those stupid mandatory trainings that the captain made us go on. Which I will say it’s not a bad idea.” He put his hands on either side of her traping her between him and the wall.

“And lastly, I'm beginning to think that you kissed me on the ski lift solely for the purpose of making me too distracted to beat you in laser tag. You probably knew you would make a bet with me before we got into the cart.” Both of their vest had lit backup, but neither one of them moved to grab their guns. Jake was standing so close to her he could smell her vanilla perfume. It was intoxicating, and he wanted to bury his face into her skin to soak up as much of it as he could.

“Some of those may be correct.” She admitted standing on her tiptoes. “But I think we both know the real reason I kissed you on the ski lift.” She put her arms around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair.

“Cause I’m just that good?” he asked in his boyish voice. 

“Well I think you did say it the best. ‘You’re a good kisser you know?” She said quoting his words from the ski lift. She reached up and grabbed his hair pulling his lips down to meet hers. Jake moved his hands from the wall, one to wrap around her waist, and the other into her hair. Her hair was slightly tangled, probably from running, but it was still soft, and he imagined it smelt as good as her perfume.

He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly more, allowing him to slip the tip of his tongue into her mouth. God, he was going to end up addicted to way she tasted. He moaned into her mouth as she bit his bottom lip. 

All of a sudden the room was lit up with lights that were obnoxiously bright. Amy’s face grew bright red and he quickly backed away. “So uh I’ll go this way?” He said pointing to his left. 

“Yeah and I’ll go this way.” Amy said pointing in the opposite direction, before each of them quickly left the corner. Outside the whole group was standing looking at the tv monitor showing the score. 

“We won!” Terry exclaimed at Rosa. “Take that.” Rosa looked at the board for a second as if she was looking for a reason the score was wrong.

“Wait a minute.” Gina said. “Look at Jake’s score. He scored no points.” Gina pointed at Jake’s name on the tv, and sure enough attached to his name was a big fat zero.

“His gun was broken, that’s the only way Jake wouldn’t have had more points than the rest of us combined. Jake is like a God when it comes to laser tag”

“Yeah that’s definitely it. I kept trying to shoot, but nothing would happen.” Jake said mentally thanking Charles to throw out that excuse.

“That’s weird I never saw you.” Gina said.

“He was hiding, under the stairs, probably trying to shoot people as they came down them.” Amy said trying to distract people from the fact that she herself had only shoot one person. “It’s actually a great idea” She added.

Gina looked between Jake and Amy for a second. “Are you guys having sex?” She asked her eyes still darting back and forth between the two of them as if she was trying to solve the mystery.

“What? Gina, how could we have possibly been having sex during the laser tag game?” Jake asked.

“I meant like last night after the hot tub, but the fact that you just brought up the laser tag game makes me a bit curious.” She tilted her head to the side looking only at Jake now.

“I’m not having sex with Amy.” Jake said. 

“Okay.” Gina said giving up her argument, although she never did wipe the smug grin off her face. As the group walked out Gina came up right behind Jake. “I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re horny, and well, I know. Don’t try to hide anything from Gina, because Gina always finds out. Tootles.” She skipped ahead of him to the front of the group. Jake felt like his face was on fire. 

\-------

The hike to the waterfall was only a mile, but if that mile went anything like the rest of day, Jake knew it was going to feel more like ten miles. Everyone had gone except for Hitchcock and Scully, who said walking wasn’t their thing. No one protested their decision. 

“After this the only thing we have left is the mountain coaster. And luckily for us, it’s going to be dark which means the track will be all lit up. The girls always loved it.” Terry told the group.

Jake and Amy had fallen slightly behind the group. “We have to stop secretly making out. Someone is going to catch onto us eventually.” Amy whispered

“Like you could resist all this.” Jake said gesturing down to his body.

“What exactly is all that?” Amy asked raising an eyebrow at him.

“The thing you can’t resist.” Jake said repeating what he had said two seconds ago.

“You’re such a idiot. I can’t believe I am actually attracted to you.” Amy said with a sigh.

“Oh so you admit it. You find me hot. I’m so going to tease you about this. Score for Peralta.”

“Of course I find you attractive, I don’t make out with people that repulse me, although I guess people can fall into two categories.” She said looking directly over at him, with eyes that glared ‘that’s you’.

“Aww Aims. That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” He said with a big goofy grin on his face.

“I hate myself.” She said right before she grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him back until his back hit a tree. “How does it feel to be cornered?”

“I’m so turned on right now.” He said as she kissed him, her hands once again making their way to his hair. “Grab it like you did in the hot tub.” He told her in between kisses. She did what she was told grabbing a lock and pulling it back harder than she had the day before. 

He opened his mouth, and she ran her tongue over his teeth. Jake put his arms around her waist pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. He then moved his hands under her shirt to feel her skin. Soft. Just like he had imagined. He moved his hands up from her waist to the edge of her bra creeping his fingertips under the fabric.

“I need you.” She whispered into his ear noticing the way he swallowed his adam apple bobbing. His eyes were far darker than the sweet chocolate brown eyes she was used to.

“Well then you should’ve worn a skirt.” He said back is voice low and laced with desire. 

“I hate you.” She whispered back although she couldn’t help the smile that crept over her face. She went back to kissing him shoving her tongue into his mouth. It was sloppy, but he didn’t mind. They were cut off when they heard laughter that was unmistakably Gina’s. “Fuck.” Amy hissed. “Did they make it all the way to waterfall and back down?” Amy quickly backed away from Jake and kneeled on the ground pretending to tie her shoe.

Jake walked over and stood next to her. “Hurry up!” He shouted just as the group rounded the corner. “They’re probably already at the top.” He glanced up and saw everyone walking towards them. “Damn it Amy. I really wanted to see the waterfall.”

“I didn’t ask you to stay with me.” She defensively as she got up.

“Wait were you guys not up there?” Charles asked. 

“No I had to wait on Amy to tie her shoe.” Jake responded. The group continued to walk and Amy joged up to the front to be away from Jake. 

“Uh huh.” Gina whispered into his ear again. “I’m sure that’s what happened.” 

“It was.” Jake said dryly as they continued to walk towards the van. 

\-------

Terry was not joking about the coaster having a lot of lights. Jake could see lights all the way up at the top of the hill. “Uh how fast does this thing go?” Jake asked watching the other carts come flying off the hill.

“About thirty miles an hour. Not too bad.” 

“Thirty miles an hour? In a cart with no sort of roof?” Jake asked freaking out slightly. “Not too bad?”

“Aw are you scared Jake?” Rosa asked clearly mocking him.

“Yeah a little. I’ve never been a big roller coaster fan.” he admitted.

“Well they put two people in a car, so there will be someone else in there with you.” Terry told him as they got in line.

“I’ll go with you.” Amy said. Turning around to smile at him, he knew exactly why she wanted to get in his cart. He had to give her credit though, that was far more brave than he expected her to be. From behind him he could hear Gina snickering. 

Soon it was their turn. Jake got into the car first, while Amy climbed in after him. The employee buckled them into the seat and told them to have a fun time before the cart was slowly moving up the hill. 

It was quiet out in the middle of the woods. The only thing he could hear was the crickets chirping, and the sound of the cart being pulled up the hill by the cable wire. “This is nice.” Amy whispered. 

“Yeah.” he agreed tucking her head under his chin. And then it hit him, that’s what boyfriends would do, and he was definitely not her boyfriend. Unless she wanted him to be. He quickly jerked his head back up away from her. He heard her sigh.

“Jake?” She asked.

“Yeah?”

“The whole reason I got into this cart with you, is so that you would kiss me again, and we’re almost halfway up the hill. Tell me I did not risk everyone knowing that I am... “ She took a deep breath “attracted to you for us to just sit in silence.”

Jake leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Well, I can’t reach your lips.” He said kissing down to her ear, biting lightly on her cartilage. She let out a small moan as he worked his way down to her neck circling the skin with his tongue before lightly sucking the area. Her hands gripped onto his arms that were wrapped tightly around her, digging her nails into his skin. 

“I hate how good at this you are.” She whimpered as his mouth found a sensitive spot on her neck. He would have to remember that for later tonight he noted. 

“Title of your sex tape.” He said. Jake looked up momentarily and realized that they were almost at the top of the hill. “Shit. I really don’t want to do this.”

“It’s not that big of a deal, thirty miles is like how fast the kid’s roller coasters go.” 

“Thank you for distracting me.” He said as the cart reached the top of the hill. Right before it started to go down, Amy grabbed onto his hands giving a supportive squeeze. The cart was soon plummeting down the hill, Amy’s hair flying behind her. And yep, it smelt amazing. Jake gripped on to her hands so hard, he was slightly worried that he was hurting her. 

It didn’t take long for Jake to be able to see the ground. He let out a breathe as the cart started slowing down. “See that wasn't that bad.” Amy said. 

“Yes it was.” he said. “Don’t ever ask me to go an amusement park.” Amy laughed and let go of his hand. His hand had never felt so empty, so unnatural. 

“Back to the cabin now right?” Amy asked Terry very anxiously the second she saw him. Jake couldn’t help but crack a slight smile for the reason that she was so anxious to get back to the cabin.

\-------

At the cabin, everyone had decided that it had been a really long day. So they all decided that they should just go to bed. In his room Jake took off his flannel and threw it on the ground searching for a t shirt to wear. A knock at the door stopped his search. When he went to open it, he was not surprised at all to see Amy.

Jake moved from the doorway and let her into his room. He quietly closed the door behind her. “Alright, I’ve been waiting for this moment, since the second I sat on your lap yesterday in the hot tub, so no funny business okay?” She had her eyes squinted as if she was already pissed at him.

“Funny business? Who do you think I am Holt?” He asked sarcastically with a smirk.

“Oh I wish you were Holt.” she said back her eyes still narrowed.

“Okay just gonna ignore that.” he said. She took her shirt off and his mouth suddenly became drier than it ever had. 

“Stop staring and take off your pants.” she ordered. He did as he was told throwing them into the pile of clothes that was now growing. He stepped towards her and kissed her the way he had several times already today. It didn’t take long for her to end up on his bed, and him hovering over her kissing down her neck, paying special attention to the spot he had discovered on the coaster. 

His hands roamed up and down her stomach, while her hands did the same to his chest. His fingers found their way to her underwear. “You sure?” He asked playing with the band.

“Jakey” She whimpered. “So help me God.” he took that as a yes. He slipped a finger under the band.

“God I love it when you call me that. You should do it more often.” Just then there was a knock at the door.

“Who the hell is that?” Amy asked with fear in her voice.

“Who is it?” He shouted looking into her eyes, brows furrowing with the same fear that she had. 

“It’s Charles. I’m coming in.”

“NO!” Jake shouted, but it was too late Charles opened the door and dropped whatever he was holding when he saw the way Jake and Amy were laying in his bed. With no clothes on other than bra and underwear. 

“Are you two…” Charles asked his mouth. “Oh my gosh, you two were going to make love. I knew you wouldn’t be able to deny your chemistry after the hot tub.” Amy moved her hands up to her face. “Well forget I was here, and go back to what you were doing.” He closed the door behind him, but they could still hear him say “Oh! I love it! two young kids in love!” from the hall.

Amy moved her hands away from her face, and Jake thought that she might be about to cry. “This.” She started her voice breaking. “This was a mistake.” She finished. He moved over to get off of her. “I should go.” she got out of his bed and gathered her clothes that had been discarded on the floor. Jake watched her go lightly closing the door behind her.

Why didn’t they lock the door he mentally cursed himself. Jake grabbed his phone off the bedside table and sent a text to Charles. “Please don’t tell anyone what you saw.” 

Charles responded almost right away. “I can try, but you know I can’t promise.” Another one came through “I really well try though” And then another one. “Like I will try my hardest.” And another “But you guys should definitely go at it tonight.” And another “don’t forget that washing her hair is the most romantic thing you can do.”

“I will block you.” Jake finally texted back before shutting his phone off completely off. He got up and was about to put back on his shirt when he decided to screw it. He left his room turning off the light and closing the door behind him.

He didn’t even knock on Amy’s door, instead he just barged in. “You know what. That may have been a mistake, but it was the best mistake that I’ve ever made. I’ve had more fun sneaking around with you all day, than i’ve had with any girlfriend I can remember. The damage is already done. Charles is going to tell people we had sex whether we do or don’t, so shouldn’t we give them something to really talk about?” He finished, he didn’t mean to say that much it just kind of came out.

“I was hoping you would come over Jakey.” She said as she got up and kissed him for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure that I was going to do a second chapter, but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to write them sneaking around all day making out. Hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this got so long, I have a problem with not getting to specific in certain details. Feedback is greatly appreciated :)  
> 


End file.
